Ausencia
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: Descripción de los sentimientos de Alphonse y Winry después de que Edward desapareciera. Winry x Ed ...Mi primer fic. Oneshot.


Ante todo, decir que Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece (porque si asi fuera, habria mucho mas romance y el final del anime habria sido menos catastrofico xD a parte, los homunculos habrian sufrido una gran tortura antes de morir..wahahaha xD)

**AUSENCIA**

Aquella noche prometía ser como las demás...llena de tristeza, de soledad, de recuerdos y de angustia...oscura y sufrida soledad únicamente compartida con la luna y las estrellas reluciendo en el negro firmamento.

Quien la sacaría de su pozo sin fondo...de aquel abismo que se abría a sus pies sin poder pararlo...un destino frío y sombrío que a ella misma le aterraba

Dentro de poco sucumbiría en el...sin saber qué poder hacer o cómo evitar esos sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más presentes y que la iban llevando hacia una locura infernal. Unos sentimientos tan fuertes que se podían leer en sus cristalinos ojos celeste.

Paseando más allá de las ya oscuras colinas, más allá de las luces y los ruidos del pequeño pueblo campestre, sólo se podía respirar tranquilidad y sosiego junto a una fresca brisa que todo lo envolvía con suaves movimientos. Más allá de su hogar se encontraba su escapatoria al dolor de recordar...Más allá de la felicidad se encontraba la desesperación...un lugar que nuestra joven conocía muy bien. Un lugar en el que había estado varias veces y de donde fue capaz de salir...ahora un camino la dirigía hasta ahí sin remedio, sin poder parar ni regresar... ¿sería capaz de escapar de allí de nuevo¿o quizás nunca volvería? Muchos se preguntaban cuál era la causa de su desgracia, la causa de su tristeza...Los que la conocían de verdad lo sabían bien, es más, incluso ella misma conocía el origen de sus pesadillas, de su nuevo carácter taciturno, de su rasgado corazón...el motivo, la causa, el origen...

Desde aquel día nada volvió a ser lo mismo: su relación con los demás, incluso con los que más la quieren, su relación con el mundo, lo que la rodea, la relación con su propia vida y su conflicto con ella misma. Todo había cambiado y aunque en un principio intentara no admitirlo, esconderlo y evadirlo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se empezó a dar cuenta de que tan sólo se hacía daño a si misma evitando aquel dolor y vacío. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a desaparecer las sonrisas...las bromas...los juegos...Pues cada día sus ojos tenían expresión más triste, su piel era más pálida que antes, apenas podía dormir, apenas era capaz de expresar alegría y energía...su corazón empezó a romperse poco a poco y nada había para evitarlo...

Lo único que la reviviría estaba tan lejos...tan, tan lejos...tan fuera de su alcance...que para qué tener esperanza...si en lo más profundo ella sabía que él no volvería...él...Edward Elric...la única persona a la que quiso con tanta intensidad...a la que quiso más que a su propia vida

Y se sentía tan estúpida...tan enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes...Haberse dado cuenta de que le quería, haberse dado cuenta de que le necesitaba junto a ella. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta podría haberle confesado todo lo que sentía por él antes de su marcha, antes de su desaparición, antes de aquel extraño viaje tan lejos de ella y de sus seres queridos.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, Ed se fue y ella no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él.

La joven suspiró mientras unas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro, ya empañado por la tristeza y los recuerdos. Como le echaba de menos a él y sus burlas...como echaba de menos discutir con él y llamarle pequeño. Winry rió. Aun recordaba sus pequeñas riñas, sus carreras por las colinas...recordaba los juegos de niños que antaño tanto les gustaba a los tres...porque por supuesto que se acordaba del pequeño de los Elric. A él también le quería muchísimo. Quizás de otra manera que a Ed pero igualmente para ella era su hermano pequeño. El pequeño Alphonse. Seguramente era el único que conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa, el único que la daba esperanza. Aunque cada vez ésta se desvanecía con más fuerza.

¿Y qué era lo que pensaba el pequeño de los Elric sobre todo esto?

Cuando Ed desapareció sacrificándose por su hermano, éste regresó a la vida con su cuerpo humano de 10 años de edad, pero desgraciadamente lo único que recordaba era toda su infancia hasta el día en el que intentaron revivir a su madre...no recordaba las aventuras con su hermano, no recordaba la exhaustiva búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, tampoco recuerda todos los amigos que hicieron, ni a los caídos...no recuerda todo lo que dio su hermano por él...ni siquiera lo que el mismo, Alphonse, dio por su hermano mayor. Y aunque no fue consciente al principio, comenzó a sentirse mal por no recordar nada y ser incapaz de saber dónde está su hermano ni como traerle de vuelta.

Afortunadamente Winry estuvo allí para contarle todo lo que sabía, contándole las peripecias y aventuras que pasaron los tres...Y a pesar de que no era todo lo que quería saber, siempre le reconfortó saber más sobre aquella etapa de su vida. Le encantaba oír historias sobre su hermano Edward, el gran alquimista Full Metal. Con los ojos rebosantes de emoción y en gran parte de orgullo, escuchaba anonadado las historias que su amiga le contaba.

Fue cuando comprendió que le debía a Ed mucho más de lo que él pensaba...por salvarle, por darlo todo por él, por nunca abandonarle, y por tratarle como un verdadero ser humano cuando ni siquiera él se sintió así.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo recordar se volvía más y más doloroso...sobretodo para Winry, y Al pronto se dio cuenta. La escuchaba llorar silenciosamente todas las noches y suplicar al cielo que alguien se lo devolviera...fuera quien fuera...pero que él volviese...

Entonces, el pequeño de los Elric, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo y a su gran amiga...que traería a su hermano de vuelta. Lo traería a Rizenbul con ellos sano y salvo...aunque le costara la vida.

¿Acaso era un gran sacrificio morir por su hermano? Al sabía que no. Sabía que por él, por su hermano Edward, lo daría todo...y nunca dudaría en hacerlo...nunca se rendiría, nunca huiría...daría su vida por él y jamás pediría nada a cambio.

No era ningún sacrificio, no era ningún intercambio equivalente...tan solo era traer a la persona a la que más quería...Edward Elric.

_Bueno les gusto? Es el primer fic de FMA que hago...y seguramente no este muy bien hecho...' pero tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno asi..porque desde que vi a Winry y Ed supe que tenia que escribir sobre ellos..y dar a su relacion mas importancia _

_Es una vision diferente del tiempo que Ed estuvo fuera de su tierra natal y cuales fueron las reacciones de dos de las personas mas importantes de su vida (algun dia hare algo parecido con Izumi y Pinako xD) _

_Pues nada...dejen reviews si kieren acepto criticas...pero no sean crueles..TT _


End file.
